Absorbent cellulose products are produced by dry-defibration of cellulose pulp to form fluff, which is used in e.g. sanitary products, such as diapers and sanitary napkins. For this purpose the cellulose pulp should have a low mechanical strength, in order to make it possible to separate the fibres from each other without destroying them, and in order to reduce the energy, necessary for the disintegration. The fluff, obtained after the dry-disintegration, should have good liquid absorption capacity and short absorption time.
It is known to use cationic surface-active agents, such as quaternary ammonium compounds, for reducing the bonds between the cellulose fibres. These compounds contain one or several long fatty chains, and thus give a considerable impairment of the water absorption time. Further disadvantages of the quaternary ammonium compounds are, that they, as they usually have a chloride ion as anion, give rise to corrosion damages on equipment, and that they often reduce the brightness of the fluff.
It is also known to add nonionic substances to cellulose pulp, in order to reduce the bonding forces. According to the Swedish patent application No. 14914/68, nonionic substances, which are ethoxylated or propoxylated aliphatic alcohols or alkyl phenols, are used, and the Swedish patent application No. 7507270-2 discloses a process, wherein alkoxylated aliphatic alcohols are used in combination with quaternary ammonium compounds as retention agents.